


Aphephilia

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphephilia, Hair Pulling, Jack is kinky, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, but Mark is kinkier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: Fic based on an annonymous request I got on Tumblr: Would love to see a Septiplier fic from you where Jack and Mark are in a fairly new relationship and Jack is too shy to admit he's pretty kinky so Mark has got to get him to admit it (because he knows, he just doesn't want to push).





	1. Let Me Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> Aphephilia - n. sexual arousal and pleasure from being touched

Jack loved to be touched.

From his Ma's fingers in his hair as a child, it was something that he'd always enjoyed.

As he'd gotten older, he had discovered that touch sexually aroused him and explored his pain threshold, finding where his own line between pain and pleasure was. He's read up on rope bondage and practised the knots, dragging the different types of rope across his skin to see what it felt like. He'd worn collars hidden underneath his hoodies, enjoying the feel of the leather against his throat.

But he had never had someone to explore with, always shy about telling anyone about his kink.

Then, after what had seemed like forever, he and Mark had finally stopped tip toeing around and confessed how they felt.

And whilst Mark his best friend, partner and lover, Jack hadn't worked up the courage to share his secret with him yet.

Unfortunately for him, Mark was very perceptive, the half Korean having already figured out what was bothering his boyfriend. He had very quickly realised that Jack had a thing about being touched and although he could see Jack wanted to say something, the younger man seemed to be too shy to admit it.

So Mark decided he needed to get Jack to admit it himself, and set some plans in place...

* * *

“Babe?”

“Mmmm?” Jack looked up at the older man's deep voice.

“Come here...” Mark motioned for the Irishman to come to him, taking his lover's hands in his own and pulling him into the lap. “Talk to me...I know something's not right...”

“N...nothin' is wrong...” Jack blinked, the American raising a dark eyebrow at the innocent look he gave him. Mark wrapped his arms around the green haired man's waist, pulling him flush against him.

“Bullshit baby boy.” Jack leant into the hand that reached up to brush his cheek. “I can't do anything about it unless you talk to me.”

Sighing, the green haired man looked up into the warm brown eyes, running his fingers over the back of Mark's other hand as it rested against his hip. Jack bit his lip, lowering his eyes to their entwined fingers and feeling his cheeks grow hot.

“Y'know how much I like it when yer touch me?”

“Oh yeah...”

“Well, I really like it. As in...I want t'try...stuff.” Jack glanced up, a shudder spreading through him as he noted Mark's eyes were almost black, the older man's fingers sliding from his cheek to along the column of the his neck. “I've tried t'ings on my own but...”

“Like what...?”

“Well...” The younger man shrugged. “Not as much as I'd like...playin' w'rope...wearin' collars...” His words died on his lips as gentle fingers gripped his chin and raising his face to meet Mark's, the American's dark eyes locked on his mouth.

“Jack...” Mark's baritone voice was low and husky. “Are you saying you have a touch kink?” The green haired man nodded dumbly, watching as Mark licked his lips, dark brown gaze darting from Jack's mouth to his eyes, his own mouth pulling into a devastatingly sexy half grin. “Mmmm, you are full of surprises...”

“So...yer not freaked out?”

“Of course not.”

Jack let out a breathless laugh, all the fear and nervousness he’d been carrying around falling from his shoulders.

“I’ve been so scared t’tell anyone...” Mark’s fingers moved back up to cradle his face.

“You doof...you should know me better by now.” The green haired man looked up at his lover, blue eyes filled with warmth as the American as kissed his forehead. “Besides I kind of guessed.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I could see how much you like to be touched, how much you like it when I go a bit further with biting and hair pulling...so it got me thinking.” Mark grinned as Jack's dark eyebrows shot up into his green hair. “And I've been teaching myself some rope bondage...namely Shibari...but tying knots is just tying knots...I need someone to practise on.” The redhead wiggled his eyebrows.

Jack was sure his brain short circuited at that moment, a small whimper sounding in his throat as he pictured all the possibilities that had suddenly opened up to him. He had seen pictures of the work of Shibari masters, marvelling the decorative knots and binds and imagining what they would feel like against his skin.

And now he finds out his lover had taught himself Japanese rope bondage...just for him.

Mark watched as his boyfriend bit his lip and grinned at how Jack's eyes had gone a shade darker before the Irishman blinked and looked back.

“So...you did that...for me?”

“Well...I know how much you like it when I take control, so I thought...I would be your 'bakushi'.” The redhead murmured, running his thumb over the parted bottom lip. “Mmmm I can just picture you now.”

The green haired man moaned softly, his jeans becoming uncomfortable. Moving closer, he pushed the older man back and straddled his hips, the redhead hard underneath him. Mark groaned as Jack ground onto him, the Irishman pressing kisses to his neck.

“Mark...” Jack whispered, the half Korean's hands on his hips, denim clad cock grinding up into him. “Show me what you've got.” Mark's grin turned feral, gripping the younger man's ass through his jeans.

“I never thought you'd ask...”

 


	2. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets what he wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Lorayla for being an amazing Beta reader and friend. And a huge thank you to all you for reading my work, it means everything to me.

Jack's heart was racing, his hand trembling slightly in Mark's as the older man lead him to their room. The redhead motioned for him to sit on the bed, large hands warm on his shoulders as he gently pushed him down.

 

Without a word, Mark moved to his wardrobe, bare feet silent on the carpet as he opened the door and reached inside.

 

Jack watched as the older man moved back to him, a box in his hands. Blue eyes looked up into brown questioningly, Mark smiled.

 

“Open it.”

 

Opening the box, Jack unwrapped the black cloth. Inside were coils of rope, each dyed green to match his hair. Touching it, he noted the shine and softness under his fingers.

 

“You did all the prep...you even dyed it...”

 

“Of course, I wanted this to be perfect for you.” Mark's voice was low as he sat next to Jack on the bed. A lump formed in the Irishman's throat as he thought of all the care and attention his lover had put into preparing. He knew there was a lot of steps to prepare the rope, to ensure there was no fear of the fibres damaging skin.

 

Jack pictured Mark carefully washing, boiling, pulling and singeing the rope. He imagined him oiling the strands, massaging it into the fibres before whipping the ends with twine.

 

Every step would have taken immense care and attention.

 

It must have taken hours.

 

“I don't know what to say...” Mark smiled, running a hand through Jack's hair, the younger man leaning into the touch with a sigh.

 

“You don't need to say anything, just let me take care of you.”

 

* * *

 

Jack knelt on the floor, the rug soft and warm on his skin. His eyes were closed and his hands were in his lap.

 

“Okay…” He felt Mark’s hand, large and warm, on the back of his neck. “Any numbness, tingling or pain, you tell me. If anything feels wrong, you tell me. If you want to stop…”

 

“I’ll tell yeh.” Jack said softly, a low chuckle sounding nearby.

 

“Good boy.” Mark pressed a kiss to the spot under his ear. Jack's eyes were still closed, a small shiver ran up his spine as warm fingers trailed along his skin, clasping his wrists before gently moving his arms behind his back.

 

The room was silent, save his breathing, the soft rustle of fabric against skin as Mark moved and the slightly rougher sound of the rope sliding against itself.

 

“Arms behind your back, make sure you’re comfortable…” Jack obeyed, folding his arms at a 90 degree angle behind his back, hands gripping his wrists.

 

Fingers trailed a gentle path along one of his forearms, causing goosebumps in their wake as Mark knelt down behind Jack. Large warm hands slid the rope against his skin, the fibres dragging against his skin as the older man started to bind his arms together.

 

“I read that this is called ‘Ushiro Takatekote’, a form of binding the arms and chest…” Mark’s voice was low as he focused on his work, admiring the bright green rope against Jack’s pale skin. He knew how much Jack loved his voice, even more so when desire lowered it to a deep rumble. “This box arm tie I’m doing was originally found in the samurai martial art of Nawajutsu…but it was evolved into it’s…sensual use more recently…”

 

Jack listened to his lover, his lip caught between his teeth.

 

This…this was what he had wanted.

 

Mark’s voice deepened with lust, the redhead’s fingers gentle but firm as he wove the knots and bound his arms.

 

Eyes still closed, he let Mark’s words wash over him as the older man murmured of how he looked, how beautiful he was bound up. The things he would do when he was better at the art…

 

Jack shivered as his brain conjured up all sorts of tantalising images behind his eyelids.

 

Soon enough, Mark’s hands moved from his arms and he heard material shifting.

 

“Not bad for my first attempt.” He murmured before Jack heard more movement.

 

Opening his eyes, Jack watched as Mark moved to kneel down in front of him.

 

The older man watched him for a moment, taking in the blush across the Irishman’s cheek and throat, dilated pupils and parted lips.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“I’m doin’ good.” Mark grinned, wrapping a piece of rope around his fingers, watching Jack’s eyes follow the movement.

 

“Up for more?” Jack nodded, turning his gaze up towards his lover.

 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request or just want to chat, come and drop me a line at https://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com


End file.
